Mysterion Begins
by Shakespeare-The-Imposter
Summary: Mysterion fight with a gang of thugs inside a dark nuclear power plant. What he does not know is that he is unfortunately in the process creates an even more evil threat.
1. It All Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.

Beta-Reader: John-SP150.

A/N: My first fan fiction ever. So don't be to hard on me guys. In this fan fiction nobody knows that: Kenny McCormick is Mysterion. Enjoy Everybody!

Mysterion Begins Chapter 1: It All Begins

The night was dark and cold. It was late, and there were no people out at this time of the night - then, suddenly there was some noise from South Park's old nuclear power plant. It was a group of kids who hanged out there.

"So...Do you have the stuff, Craig?" asked a boy named Butch.

Craig stepped forward, "Of course I have. But it will cost you, Butch."

"Enough talking. Just hand it over!"

"Wow! You sixth graders are really horny for beer and porn, huh? But don't worry, I will always stick to the deal." Craig whistled to the other boys in his gang: Clyde and Token, who had a big box with them. Craig opened it,

"Here you go. The best stuff you can get." he smirked.

"Wow! Craig you know how to get great stuff." Butch said as his gang descened upon the box.

"Well. You can thank my dad. He brings this shit all the time when mom doesn't see." Craig replied.

Butch chuckled, "Then maybe we shall give your dad the money instead, Craig."

"Hehe...Just give me the damn money Butch."

"Oh, fine..."

"Finally!" Butch took out his wallet to give Craig his money, when a flying shadow with a green question mark comes from nowhere and hits through both their hands.

"What The Fuck?" Butch said, stunned.

"He's here..." Craig replied.

"Who?"

"Mysterion..."

"Mysterion who?" Butch asked.

"Let me just say this...Stay in group, and stay out of dark places..." Suddenly the light disappeared and the whole power plant got dark. They could hear a scream and punches being thrown, when the light returned and they soon saw Mysterion fighting Butch's henchmen.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

Mysterion smirked, "I am Mysterion." He then punched the henchmen over a fence.

"Kill him!" Butch commanded,

Craig added "Don't let him get away!"

Mysterion knocked many of them but soon found himself surrounded, "Well, that was easy." Butch smirked.

"You're not getting out of this one!" Craig replied.

Mysterion smiled once again, "Maybe..." And then the sound of police sirens flooded the power plant.

"Oh shit, the cops! Craig, you son of a bitch! You set me up, you bastard!"

Craig sneered, "Me? You were the horny one, fag face!" Now Mysterion saw his chance and started to fighting the two groups again.

xXx

Kevin Stoley sat on his sofa in his house and watched the news with a bag of popcorn.

"Breaking News now, from South Parks nuclear power plant! It seems that the police forces are trying to stop some child gangs in the old nuclear power plant. This chaos has right now awakened the whole town, which was silent and peaceful just like ten minutes ago. So far, we now we believe that South Park's great superhero Mysterion is also in the fighting."

Kevin almost choked on his popcorn, "My-Mysterion..." He turned off his television, "I am his greatest fan alive. I know everything about him... except who he is of course. I most help him somehow. I know! I get there and help him - maybe then he'll make me his sidekick and show me his identity! I will call myself... the Kovin. Time to go. I am really lucky that my parents are out of town!" Kevin left his home to join the fight.

xXx

Craig tried to run as Mysterion grabbed Butch by his shirt and stared into his eyes angrily, "Where's Craig?"

"You trying to scare me, big boy?" Mysterion grabbed Butch by the leg and hung him on a fence over toxic waste. "Hey, no, what, are you doing?"

"Hurry up now! My arm's getting tired!" Mysterion replied.

"So what are you going to do, big boy? Drop me down over that fence..." Mysterion did exactly as such - until Butch stopped falling, and realized he was stuck on a hook. Now the police could just pick him up.

The police stormed in and began arresting both gangs, when Mysterion looked for Craig, noticing him running over a brudge over more toxic waste. In seconds, Mysterion was right behind him - "Going somewhere, Craig?"

"You won't stop me, Mysterion!"

"Let's find out, shall we?"

"Yeah, shall we?" came Kevin's voice, causing both to turn around.

"Uhh... what the fuck?"

"Is that Kevin Stoley?" Craig asked.

"It's the Kovin to you, mister! I'm Mysterion's new sidekick!" Kevin grinned.

"Kevin, for fuck's sake." Mysterion shook his head.

"How cute, Mysterion! You and you sidekick match so well together! You are so fucking cute!" Craig laughed.

"Craig! I will rip of your head shit down your neck!" Mysterion yelled.

"Then you have to be prepared first, Mysterion. Catch!" Craig tossed a smoke grenade at him, and as it went off, Mysterion began to lose air, blinded. Craig proceeded to attack him, throwing several punches as Mysterion struggled to fight back, but it wasn't Craig he hit. As the smoke cleared, Mysterion saw it had been Kevin, who fell back over the fence, grabbing the floor of the bridge and hanging over the toxic waste.

Craig laughed, "Fail, Mysterion! You can't stop me and save your little side-kick friend at the same time! Bye-bye!" Craig ran off.

"We'll see about that!" Mysterion narrowed his eyes, tossing two question mark hooks towards Craig and catching him at his legs.

Craig fell apart and couldn't run anymore.

Mysterion smiled.

Now Mysterion had to save Kevin.

"Help me, Mysterion, help me! You just have to! Please!" Mysterion tried to pull him up, but Kevin was too heavy,

"I'm trying Kevin!"

"But try harder then! Come on!" Kevin had no power left, letting go and falling into a jar of nuclear chemicals. Mysterion's reflexes, unfortunately, weren't fast enough to rescue him in time. He stood in shock, until he heard laughing,

"Well! I was right wasn't I? Now you have to go and find yourself a new sidekick friend!" Craig laughed. Mysterion ran and smashed Craig's face down into the ground and then punched Craig so hard he passed out. The cops finally approached and arrested him.

"Thanks again Mysterion! We would be nothing without you- Huh? Mysterion?" Officer Barbrady noticed the caped crimefighter was suddenly nowhere to be soon, "I hate it when he does that."

xXx

The next morning, most of the town of South Park was gathered at Kevin's funeral, "We are gathered here today to honer the little playful young boy Kevin Stoley..."

"WHY?" cried Kevin's mother.

"Kevin Stoley..." his father said quietly and sadly.

"WHY WERE WE OUT OF TOWN?" cried Kevin's mother again.

"My Son..."

"Let his soul rest in peace. Amen!" Priest Maxi called out, and the crowd repeated 'Amen' back and proceeded to leave the graveyard, everything becoming very silent, very quickly.

xXx

The next evening at the Nuclear Power Plant, a white and a ruined hand came up from the vat, and an intense laugh echoed.

"MUHAHAHAHA!"

A/N: Who the fuck can that be? Find out in the next chapter of: Mysterion Begins...

To Be Continued... 


	2. Blood or Lipstick

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. Comedy Central...or something owns it.

Beta-Reader: John-SP150.

A/N: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Here comes the next epic chapter...

Mysterion Begins Chapter 2: Blood or Lipstick

Kenny took Kevin's death really bad, sitting alone in his room and thinking about it, "Maybe I shall quit the whole thing. I mean, I've harm more then I helped." He looked to his Mysterion costume, sitting on the wardrobe door, feeling as if it was laughing at him. He cried.

xXx

At the nuclear power plant, a guard was patrolling the area when he noticed someone moving in the shadows, "Halt! Who's there?" He heard a giggling, "I asked you a question, Mr. Funny! Who's there?"

"Good question! I can either be a happy, happy friend or yours..." the figure stepped out of the shadows, "Or your worst nightmare!" The guard's eyes widened - he looked fucked up.

"Wh-what are you?" The figure tripped the guard and began to strangle him, "S-s-ss-stop..."

"You know what...I can be both if you want to! Now...Laugh with me! Laugh! HAHA!" And then everything became dark and silent...

xXx

Kenny was looking for books in his locker, "Hey dude." Kyle, Stan and Cartman approached. Kenny turned,

"Oh! Hey guys!"

"Dude, Kevin's death really let me down." Kyle admitted.

Cartman replied, "That geek deserved it."

"Dude! Knock it off!" Kyle replied angrily.

"Yeah! That's not cool Cartman!" Stan replied.

"Okay, okay! But Craig, Clyde and Token really got what's coming for them in jail" Cartman chuckled.

"Yeah!" Kyle replied.

"Amen!" Stan nodded

"What do you think of all this Kenny?" Kyle asked. Kenny stared into his locker, not answering, "Dude, what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"I wondered what you though about Kevin's death, Kenny."

"OH! It's horrible!" Kenny said sadly. The boys walked into the classroom with Mr. Garrison and their classmates, but recieved a shock when the lights turned on:

"Oh no, my classroom!" Red text on the wall read out: I KNOW WHAT YOU DID MYSTERION!

"Mysterion?" Kyle asked.

"What has he done?" Stan said.

Cartman grinned, "Cool! Is it written with blood?"

"NO! Lipstick!" Garrison repremanded, the class looking at him.

"What? I-I know the smell!" he insisted. The class looking in shock,

"WHAT?"

xXx

At lunch the kids were all naturally discussing the classroom's little 'change', the boys at their usual table.

"Do you guys really think Mysterion is a kid in our class?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know! But somebody is really pissed of at him." Stan nodded.

"Who cares? Mysterion is a fucking retard anyways." Cartman replied dismissively.

"You're just saying that because you know you're too fat to be Mysterion, fatass!"

"I am not fat! I am big boned you fucking Jew!"

xXx

At the end of the day, the kids were all walking home from school. As Kenny approached the door, he heard a familiar voice call him, "Kenny!"

"Oh, hey Millie." Kenny grinned,

"Hey Kenny, aren't you worried about everything happening the past couple days?"

"Of course."

"Hey... if you were Mysterion, you'd tell me, right Kenny?"

"Uh, sure Millie." Kenny replied.

"Good! See you tomorrow Kenny!" Millie smiled and walked off.

"Bye Millie!" Kenny called out a she walked home, still deeply confused.

xXx

Cartman was in his bedroom now, "Something dark happening in South Park and I don't think Mysterion can handle it alone." he said to himself as he took out his costume and mask from the closet, putting it on, "Then, the Coon has to make it straight...In his own ways... ASSHOLES!"

A/N: That was the second chapter of Mysterion Begins See you next in the next chapter...

To Be Continued...


	3. Darkness Rises

Mysterion Begins.

Chapter 3: Darkness Rises.

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. PERIOT!

Beta-Reader: John-SP150.

A/N: South Park's one and only superhero Mysterion is back again. STAY TUNED! XD

Kenny were walking through a forest.

He wanted to be all alone now.

"Who I am I, and what is my real task?"

Kenny sat at a rock.

"How am I suppose to do this when I only create death, and why can't I die myself?"

Kenny was now standing up and screamed.

"WHY CANT I DIE?"

Nobody answered him because there was nobody there to answer and even if it was somebody there that somebody wouldn't have a answer either.

"That somebody would just ask what the fuck I was talking about."

It was getting late and dark by now.

By now Kenny would have dressed up as Mysterion.

Dressed up to protect the city.

But not tonight.

"But not tonight."

"Yawn!"

Kenny walked home.

It was cold and dark.

His parents would not even care if he came home in the middle of the night.

They never do that.

Meanwhile at Kevin Stoley's house.

"My boy, my son!" Kevin's mother cried.

"You have to restrain yourself, we have to move on right?" Kevin's father asked.

"NOOOO!"

"Oh dear!"

Suddenly it knocked on the door.

The couple turned around.

"Now who can be in the middle of the night?" Kevin's father asked irritated.

"Open it" Kevin's mother demanded.

Kevin's father opened the door and outside there a short little figure stand.

The couple looked strange at him.

"What the fuck do you want then?" Kevin's father asked irritated.

"Hehehehe!"

"What?" Kevin's dad asked.

"Hehehehehehehehe!"

"What the bloody Hell are you laughing about?

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"STOP LAUGHING!"

"!"

"IF YOUR NOT STOP LAUGING I WILL KICK OUT EVERY TEETH IN YOUR DISGUSTING LITTLE MOUNTH!"

Suddenly a bullet hit Kevin's father in the right knee.

Blood everywhere.

"AAAAHHHH!" Kevin's mother screamed.

"OW MOTHER FUCKING HELL! THAT HURT!" Kevin's father screamed.

"Hello mother! Hello father! Have you missed me?"

Out from the shadows a van ace Kevin came out.

The couple looked terrified.

"I-Impossible!" Kevin's mother cried.

"Kevin your little..." Kevin's father started.

"What's the matter, do you not remember your own son..."

Kevin's skin was white.

His hair was green.

His lips was red like blood.

He also had a scary smile.

"I most say I am a little disappointed, but I am have this strange feeling that you are too."

"You're a monster now, Kevin, a filthy, filthy monster." Kevin father screamed.

"Already? But father I haven't told what I've done yet!"

"WHAT?"

"I have killed of two people my dear father, I killed a guard by strangling him to death till he vomit blood and some other green stuff."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Kevin's mother screamed.

"I killed our neighbor Ted too, I saw him at the street and he was still angry that I broke his fucking window like two years ago.

"KEVIN WHY?"

"He was so angry and mad so I had to cheer him up a little, he now lays still with a smile on his face outside his front door."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED DEAD!" Kevin's dad screamed and took new powers and run quickly against his son.

Kevin shot his dad in the left knee.

"AAHH!" Kevin's mother screamed.

"FUCK!" Kevin's dad screamed.

"I have already been dead once, it's quite liberating, you would see it as a therapy."

"KEVIN! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Kevin's dad screamed out in anger.

"Kevin...Kevin is dead my friend, you can me: THE JOKER!"

Kevin's dad looked chocked at him.

"And as you can see, I am a lot happier, !"

He shot his father right in the chest.

"AAHH!" Kevin's mother screamed once again.

Kevin's father fell apart on the floor.

Blood, blood everywhere.

"K - Kevin" Kevin's dad said silent.

Kevin aimed the gun for his head.

"You were never there for me dad, always your FUCKING trips here and there, I could cry for nights sometimes dad, but now I am not crying any longer, no now I am only laughing!"

Kevin's dad slowly opened his mouth.

"Kevin...I love you!" Kevin's dad said slowly and silent.

"To late for that now old man, like you used to say to me, good bye!

He then pulled the trigger and bullet went right through his dad's head.

His dad past away.

"AAHH! NOOOO!"

"And as for you mother, you were always backing father up and never me."

"That's not true!"

"Why are you lying for me mother?"

"But...But..."

"Do you know why I use a knife mother, guns are to quick, you cant save all the emotions."

Kevin's mother then run upstairs as fast as she ever could do.

The Joker followed her and stabbed her upstairs and stabbed her in the back.

"Kevin no!"

Kevin broke a window.

"Time for a final laugh mother!"

He laughed.

"Meet the people mother...and the ground too!"

He smashed her head into a wall to make her dizzy and kicked her the next second out of the window.

"AAHH! KEVIN!"

The next second she was still and quiet.

"Hehehehe...MUHAHAHAHA!"

He drove his hand through the knife and removed the blood from the knife while disappearing through the night.

….

The next day police forces was outside the Stoley house and it was reporters all over the place.

"Local couple Mr. Stoley and Mrs. Stoley was brutally killed last knight."

Kenny saw everything on his television.

"The question everyone is asking right now is...Where the hell is Mysterion?"

"WHERE THE HELL IS MYSTERION!"

Kenny put of the television and started to think.

"But can I really return after everything I have done?"

Kenny walked to the window.

"I guess South Park really needs a superhero after all, but am I really the right one and if it's not me then who could it be then..."

Kenny looked at his Mysterion costume and studied it for a long time.

"Mysterion..."

….

Meanwhile Millie took a walk at the park.

She liked the nature and the flowers.

Suddenly four six grade guys appeared out of nowhere.

She studied them slowly.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah! We would like you to come with us."a Sixth Grader replied.

"What?"

"You heard what I said, come on."

"You know what, fuck you!"

"Little brat!"

Millie run away from them, but suddenly four other boys appeared in front of her and she had now suddenly nowhere to go.

The eight boys ganged up on her and started to beat her up brutally.

"If you only let us do the easy way."

"KENNY...HELP!"

….

A/N: Poor: Millie! See you next in the next chapter of: Mysterion Begins. Sorry for the long wait by the way. I will hopefully be faster next time! XD

To Be Continued...


	4. The Recreation

Mysterion Begins.

Chapter Four: The Recreation.

Disclaimer: Sure I owns South Park...But what am I in that case doing at ?

Beta-Reader: John-SP150.

A/N: Read dammit! XD

Millie was led away and she could not see at all because her eyes was blocked.

"W-Where are you taking me?"

"Silence!"

They brought her to a dark room and also let her see again.

When she opened her eyes again she could see that it was at least ten other children in the room that also had been led away.

"Where am I?"

"Greetings!"

A fat boy in a costume entered the room.

"My name is Loogie and I am the one that is responsible that you all have been brought here."

"Why us?"

"Because you ten children have be suspected to have a close relationship with...Mysterion!"

"What?"

"I want you to tell us everything about Mysterion as you know about him."

Millie suddenly stood up.

"You retard, we don't know any more about Mysterion then you do! Nobody does!"

"A tough little girl I see - bring her to me!"

Two of Loogie's henchmen led her to him.

"Get your filthy hands of me!" she cried.

"What if I made you to my permanent mafia girlfriend." Loogie smirked.

"I already have a boyfriend retard!"

"Give me his name and address and you'll be single again."

Millie gave him a bitch slap, but Loogie hit her back so she felt on the ground.

"But boss what if she is right?" one of the henchmen asked.

"WHAT?"

"What if nobody knows about Mysterion and we have kidnapped all these kids for nothing?"

"Are you really question about my leadership, comrade?"

More of the henchmen joined the conflict.

"We all are sir, we have done nothing but failed in your leadership." said one.

"We have lost both Craig and Butch, BOTH!" said another.

Loogie shook his fists, "So what are you going to do about it then comrades, none of you are ready to take over my post, NONE OF YOU!"

The henchmen stopped argue and know that he were right.

Loogie should just return to Millie when he heard a voice behind him.

"I am!"

Loogie was full of anger when he turned around.

"Who here dares to challenge me?"

A figure came out of the shadows.

"I am!"

The figure was no one else then The Joker, with his big and scary smile.

Loogie sneered, "Who the fuck is this freak then?"

"You can call me The Joker!"

"Look this is not some kind of freak show, so leave or face the consequences!"

The Joker laughed, "Say's the fat guy who cant even lead his own so-called criminal gang on the right side of the track."

"I HAVE EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL!"

"MUHAHAHAHA!"

His laugh sounded through the entire base.

"Oh and I though my jokes were bad" the Joker said.

"Whats your fucking point?"

"You have utilized your post, Loogie, with your own fat ass, eating chicken and hamburgers, paid for with all your money that they have gathered for you, while you haven't gave them a cent."

"HE HAVE WHAT?" One of the henchmen yelled.

"LOOGIE!" Another of henchmen yelled.

"Listen guys I uh..." Loogie started.

"You need a new and a stronger leadership that is willing to share with his gang and that leadership is no one else but me."

"But...But..." Loogie tried.

The henchmen were ready now to kill Loogie.

"Lets make a deal Loogie, sign off your gang to me, legally and I might not let your own henchmen kill you."

The henchmen backed off.

"Really?"

"Yes sign under with my ink-pen here."

The Joker brought out a big bird feather big pen liked they used hundred of years ago.

"Sure...So where do I sign then?"

The Joker now stand right in front of Loogie with his pen in his hand and just smiled.

"HUH?"

"Hey how is it Loogie, say hey to my parents for me will you?"

The next second The Joker threw the bird ink-pen in his Loogies neck.

The henchmen looked chocked.

"UH!" Was the only thing Loogie could say, as he fell back...

The next second Loogie was dead.

"THE PEN IS TRULIER MIGHTIER THEN THE SWORD!" The Joker yelled out.

Then he started to laugh.

"MUHAHAHAHA!"

The henchmen was still in chock.

Millie had tears in her eyes.

The Joker then stopped laughing.

He looked down at Loogie's dead body and tasted his blood with his finger.

"Poor Loogie, I forgot to tell him that if you have you to sign something with me, you always have to sign with your blood." The Joker sighed.

Then he started to laugh again.

"MUHAHAHAHA!"

"Sir..." One of the henchmen said to The Joker.

"Sir...I love that new nice title name of mine...Even if I prefer The Joker of course." The Joker said with a grin on his face.

Millie wondered if perhaps this new The Joker guy would give her and the other children a better destiny then Loogie wanted.

"What shall we do with the prisoners The Joker?"

"Kill them of course!"

"Kill them?" The henchmen said terrified.

"What no? Millie yelled.

"Of course, we don't need them any longer and they are only in the way alive, because you have guns right guys?" The Joker asked.

"Sure!"

"Splendid, then let's get this party started!"

The Joker brought out his gun and aimed for the hostages.

So did the henchmen.

Millie and the other hostages looked at them with fear.

Millies eyes was now wet with tears.

"Farewell Kenny!"

Suddenly a bunch of smoke grenades and firecrackers hit the ground.

"Joker! We can't see..." Said one of the henchmen."...or breathe..." A few of them dropped to the ground.

The Joker looked around and saw somebody gliding from the roof down to the ground. Joker smiled.

"Mysterion..."

Mysterion started to hit the henchmen and made his way to the hostages.

"My...Mysterion..." Millie said.

"Come with me...There is no time to lose now!" Mysterion said.

Mysterion led the group of hostages out of smoke to a window.

He broke the window and throw out a rope.

"Climb out now, one by one!"

Soon everybody had climbed out of the window and escape except Mysterion and Millie - then a bullet hit the wall beside them. They turned around to see that it was The Joker who fired the bullet.

The smoke was now gone and firecrackers had stop stop exploding and they came closer.

"Leaving so soon Mysterion? You haven't even got any time to taste your birthday cake yet!"

"Go to hell!" Mysterion said angry.

"If you putting it in that way then, but you first Mysterion!"

The Joker aimed his gun for Mysterion and Millie.

"Say hello to Loogie for me will you?"

But the next second some flying claws hit The Joker's gun and some of the henchmen.

"OW!" The henchmen yelled.

"Bloody Hell!" The Joker yelled.

Between the both groups a fat creature appeared.

" But who can this be then?" The Joker asked.

"I am The Coon!

"WTF...Cartman I don't need any sidekicks - it didn't work out last time!"

"I am not Cartman...I am The Coon and I'm not your side-kick...I'm your partner Mysterion."

"Sorry...But I don't want any reprise from the last time when Kevin died so no!" Mysterion said.

Mysterion took his hand on The Coon's shoulder. and with all of his power he throw The Coon out of the window.

"NO, DAMN YOU MYSTERION!"

"It was for the best...Both for him and for us," Mysterion said.

The Joker suddenly pressed a button so a big metal door closed the window so Mysterion and Millie could not escape.

"Game Over Mysterion!" The Joker said with his big smile on his face.

But Mysterion didn't gave up that easy, he picked out a gun from his pocked, aimed down the stairs and two question mark grappling hooks, still attached to the rope, shot out and stuck to the wall downstairs.

"Hold on!" Mysterion said.

They ride at the cable line downstairs, Mysterion then picked the weapon and the ropes with him and they both escaped in Mysterion's own car outside.

"Where does he get all those wonderful toys?" The Joker asked with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile a girl with a red superhero dress stand on the roof and saw Mysterion escape with Millie.

"So I finally found him...Mysterion..." She said silently for herself, clenching her fist.

A/N: Who the fuck was that? Find out next time in: Mysterion Begins.

To Be Continued...


End file.
